The conventional method for processing a series of the computer printout sheets, such as tax paper, license paper, etc., involves the use of a paper tearing device and a paper folding device. The paper tearing device is used to tear the perforated computer printout sheets. The paper folding device is intended to fold the detached paper sheet in such a manner that the folded paper sheet can be put into an envelope with ease and speed.
Such conventional paper tearing device and paper folding device as described above are not cost-effective. In addition, it is difficult to synchronize the operations of the conventional paper tearing device and the conventional paper folding device, so as to enhance the overall efficiency of the paper processing method.